


drunk off your love (and laugh)

by bardingbeedle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardingbeedle/pseuds/bardingbeedle
Summary: "What's a dog's favorite pizza flavor?"





	drunk off your love (and laugh)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “C'mon, I’m funny. Why aren’t you laughing?”

Steve could feel Tony’s laughter all the way down to his belly, steady and warm. He smiled when he felt Tony’s hand curl around his hair, and pressed his face deeper against Tony’s neck.

And blew.

Tony lets out a short, high shout and jerks. His legs wrap around Steve’s waist and his hand slides down to the back of his head, gripping the hair there tight. Steve blows another raspberry, and Tony’s body shudders as he giggles, his head involuntarily twitching toward where Steve’s face was buried.

Steve lifted his head and kisses Tony’s neck. He trailed kisses all the way down to Tony’s chest, blowing loudly at the side of Tony’s ribcage. Tony’s entire body felt electric now, jerking every which way. Steve stroked the sides of Tony’s body lightly with his fingers, kissing down, down, down, stopping at his stomach. He looked up at Tony.

Tony was panting slightly. His eyes were sparkling, crinkling at the sides, watery with tears. His grin was wide, a touch dopey, and entirely charming. He had a flush high in his cheeks, and his hair was a mess, sticking up and curling with sweat.

“No.”

Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Steve, you can’t.” 

Steve licked his lips.

“Captain America can’t do this, he’s, he’s got morals and-” 

Steve leaned closer down to Tony’s belly, breath ghosting the skin.

“Steve, sweetheart, baby, carrot cake-” 

Steve took a deep breath, firmly planted his face on Tony’s stomach, and blew.

Tony cried out, body snapping upward for a second before falling back down on the bed and dissolving into bright, loud giggles, hands flailing and legs jolting, bumping at Steve’s back and buttocks. Steve held him loosely, letting out his own giggles against Tony’s skin, pressing kisses around Tony’s stomach, paying close attention to the jagged skin right below the arc reactor. 

Steve tightened his grip when he felt Tony calm, still out of breath but stilling, his hands wrapping around the back of Steve’s neck. Steve wiggles back up, kissing Tony’s neck and making his way to Tony’s ears, cheeks, eyelids, nose, and, finally, lips, still curled into a smile. Steve props himself up on his elbows and looks at Tony.

He’s gorgeous.

“Think I’m funny yet?” 

Tony bites his lip, and lets it go, slow. “You cheated.”

“Oh?” Steve says, shifting his weight. He lifts a hand and runs it through Tony’s hair, sweaty and wavy and long. 

“You forced them out. You infiltrated the system and kidnapped my laughter for your own selfish reasons.” 

“It was for the good of mankind.” 

“Or your ego.” 

“It’s not my fault you don’t know real comedy when you hear it, Tony.” 

“Snap pea, your joke was a pun about pizza. And dogs.” 

Steve grins. “Pupperoni!” 

Tony flings a hand over his eyes. “Oh god, stop.”

He’s still smiling, though.

Steve settles down beside Tony and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him snug. Tony shifts a bit, before facing Steve. He slaps a palm against Steve’s cheek. Steve closes his eyes, sighing contentedly, and threads his legs with Tony’s.

“I love you, my pupper-Tony,” Steve says, mouth twitching. He feels Tony still.

“Nope, no. No. Bye, let me go, let me _go_ , oh my _god_ -” 

Steve grins, his hold around Tony tight and unyielding.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post here!](https://bardingbeedle.tumblr.com/post/185545801218/53-tony-for-the-prompt-list)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
